For now
by Lead Tears
Summary: What happens when the Senshi are all alone? What happens when all except for one are dead? What will that lone soldier do then?
1. Moonstones

**For now...**  
Moonstones

What happens when the Senshi are all alone? What happens when all except for one are dead? What will that lone soldier do then?  
  
Yeah, the summary sucks. Then again, I thought of this about midnight. So lets see what this originally one-shot idea will lead. I think there will be twelve chapters in this. ^^V I've already written the end one. (winks) Decided to write something other than _Yellow Rose_.  
  
Sorry if these chapters confuse you--in a way, they're meant too. Indistinct writing. New approach for me. All of these chapters are most likely going to be _short_, so that's how it goes. And, please, please, please, tell me what you think. ^^V It's important to me. 

* * *

She sat there.  
It was raining.  
Tears ran in silent rivers down her face, mirroring her pure heart's pain.  
No sobs escaped her petite form. She was past that. Couldn't feel pain anymore. _Physically._  
The wind beat out its steady melody, tossing her silver hair in every direction.  
She missed them. All of them. They didn't mean to leave her here, all alone.  
But they had. Each and every one.  
A stone fell into the river, falling faster than the drops.  
...Or had she left them?  
She didn't know, didn't care. All she knew was that she was alone.  
Her blue eyes leaked more tears. She had only wanted to protect everyone. Was that too much to ask?  
She felt so cold, so removed from herself.  
Everything felt so surreal. Was everyone she truly loved...dead? Shingo, Mamo-chan...minna?  
Her hair had escaped from their 'classic' odengos, plastered to her body with the rain.  
She still had a rose in her pocket. Mamo-chan had given it to her earlier as a present.  
_"Usako! Happy birthday!" He leaned forward and gave the rose to her, only too conscious of her fathers resentful eyes. He risked much just by calling her 'Usako'.  
She was so happy. Everyone was in her home for once. Even the Outer Senshi._  
_Hotaru-chan, Mamo-chan...minna? Everyone is dead...? Does that mean I'm--_  
The rain stopped, suddenly.  
_For now._


	2. Sapphires

**For now**  
Sapphires

Well, this is the second chapter of **For now** that is slightly longer than the first. Its kinda sad when the author notes are longer than the story itself. *wink* Can't help that. It would get kind of repetitive after awhile. If you plan to stay with me for all 12-ish chapters. Anyone know what the plural of topaz is? And can anyone guess the theme throughout this? ^^V  
And mustn't forget *Kajino-san/Marie-san and Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi*! ^^ (hands you both pixie sticks.) Arigato. Now i know for a fact that someone reads these... ^^  
And now onto my informal fic! 

* * *

Her computer lay beside her, as broken as she was. Her tears ran unchecked down her already wet face. The rain beat down on her bobbing shoulders. She sat there, hunched over, her face in her hands, blue-booted toes dangling over a swollen river.  
A violin played a melancholy tune, deepening her sorrow. She wasn't sure, but for a second, she thought she felt a breeze, as if something had run past. It ruffled her blue locks, saturated as they were. _Blue_. Everything was blue. The water, the rain.  
The rain distorted the violin's tune, making it fade, then back again. The wind picked up again, temporarily snuffing out the sorrow-laden sound.  
_A bell rang out, melancholy in its tone. It rang a twelfth time as Ami listened. And for a thirteenth. She sat up straight, eyes wide. Thirteen times for the bell to ring? She was reaching for her watch before it rang.  
"Ami-chan, Ami-chan!" It was Usagi._  
She pushed those thoughts away. She had failed them all. Because of her, they were all gone.  
Even her dreams seemed shattered, plucked out of her ocean of hopes.  
Her mother...Usagi-chan...minna...  
_"Happy birthday."_  
All gone.  
_"Ami-chan, Ami-chan!"_  
Everyone.  
The rain stopped, suddenly.  
For now. 


End file.
